Todo Por Ti
by KagomeStarPrincessMiko
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tiene a su prometido Kouga Wolf, pero justo cuando faltaba poco para que fueran un matrimonio feliz, aparece en su vida el millonario Inuyasha Taisho y les hace una propuesta…que ocurrirá ahora en el corazón de Kagome?KxI-SxM-RxS Lemon


Buenas a todos!!! Que tal estáis??? Espero que genial soy new subiendo fic espero que os guste y no seáis muy duros conmigo si?

**Todo Por Ti…**

Kagome Higurashi tiene a su prometido Kouga Wolf, pero justo cuando faltaba poco para que fueran un matrimonio feliz, aparece en su vida el millonario Inuyasha Taisho y les hace una propuesta…que ocurrirá ahora en el corazón de Kagome?

(-) Hablan los personajes

(_l) Piensan los personajes_

(===) Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 1**

Iba una chica a toda prisa hacia una cafetería donde su prometido la esperaba, no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba hablando con su amiga Ayame y se le paso el tiempo volando. Ella tenia el pelo azabache en una coleta alta, ojos de color chocolate, labios carnosos, con un vestido azul por arriba de las rodillas y una chaqueta rosa con unos zapatos de tacón. Al ver a su prometido pego una voz para que le escuchara…

-Kouga!-decía ella agitando la mano

-Kagome!- decía el saludándola y acercándose a ella, era un chico alto, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules como zafiros

Kagome se va rápidamente hacia el y se abraza- Te he echado de menos Kouga, el tiempo que hemos estado separados a sido muy raro- se abraza por el cuello y le da un beso

-Yo también te he echado de menos pequeña mía, no sabes el tiempo que e estado sin dormir por no tenerte a mi lado-recibe el beso- y espero que podamos terminar lo que dejamos a la mitad-le sonríe picadamente

-Que?-Kagome se pone roja en ese momento-Bueno…pero no tenemos prisa Kouga, no?- decía bajándose de su agarra y dándose la vuelta algo triste

-Pero Kagome llevamos mas de 2 años saliendo, hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, lo hemos compartido todo-se acerca a ella por detrás- es que no me quieres Kagome?

Kagome en ese momento se quedo sin saber que decir-claro que te quiero Kouga, como dudas de mi?- sonaba preocupada

-Es que no has querido hacer el amor conmigo, y a este punto todas las parejas lo han hecho ya, falta menos de 1 año para la boda, deseo estar contigo Kagome- la abraza por detrás

-Kouga…- se queda sin saber que decir, es verdad que lo quiere mucho, pero desde hace un tiempo ya no es lo mismo que al principio, se siente rara- quiero una cosa Kouga- se gira mirándole a el

-De que se trata pequeña?- decía el con una sonrisa en la boca

-Quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio, así te demostrare todo lo que te quiero- decía con una sonrisa

-No…no lo entiendo Kagome, explícame-decía Kouga dudando

-Muy fácil, llegare intacta a ti, así te demostrare que nadie me a tocado y que solo soy para ti

-Bueno…tienes razón Kagome, esperemos para la noche de bodas-la coje del brazo y se van a sentarse en un banco del parque y cuentan lo que han estado haciendo todo el tiempo

En un edificio de la corporación Taisho se encontraban 3 hombres tomando café

-Y ahora…que piensas hacer?- decía un hombre medio echado en la silla, con el pelo de color negro agarrado en una coletilla, ojos azulados, bastante algo pero el mas bajo en ese momento en la sala y con sonrisa muy linda mientras tomaba un sorbo del descafeinado

-Eso te pasa por confiar en toda mujer que te menea un poco el trasero, deberías de mirar mas allá- decía un hombre que estaba en pie, mirando hacia la calle, con el pelo muy largo plateado, mirada fría penetrante de color ámbar, mas alto que ninguno de esa sala que tomaba un café con leche

-Y que queréis que haga? Pensaba que ella era buena, que no miraba mi dinero como todas las demás… e sido un imbécil como siempre, pero es que… - el que hablaba era el mediano de los 3, tenia el pelo suelto, plateado, largo, con ojos de color ámbar y tomaba un café con mas leche

-Miroku y yo te advertimos pero como pasas de nosotros…-termina su café y lo deja encima de la mesa

-Me lo recuerdas un poquito mas? Es que aun no me enterado bien- con sonrisa fingida-decía Inuyasha no muy contento

-Y si haces algo?- Miroku cerro los ojos y se inclino hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru le miraba- Es muy sencillo, búscate a una chica guapa, que se vea gentil, y quédate con ella un tiempo, diviértete con ella

-Quieres decir que la utilice? Pero eso no me gusta…no se…-se queda dudando

-Piénsalo, eres guapo y multimillonario. Cualquier chica bonita esta deseando estar contigo un ratito de placer y…tu que quieres ahora?

-_Que que quiero…?_-Tienes razón Miroku, lo voy a hacer

-Hermanito animo y…solo hay una condición que…debéis de cumplir ambos para que todo quede bien-dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa en la boca

-Claro…de que se trata?-decía Inuyasha sin saber por donde iba el tema

Miroku se levanto junto a Sesshoumaru y se acercaron cada uno por un oído distinto y le susurraron a el…-que no os enamoréis…

**Fin De Capitulo 1**


End file.
